


Princes of the Universe

by Sanalith



Series: Frostiron Fanmixes [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19035007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanalith/pseuds/Sanalith
Summary: My writing muse has deserted me for quite some time, but I wanted badly to contribute to the wonderful Frostiron fandom, and I found a good amount of inspiration in music. I hope you enjoy!





	Princes of the Universe

  
  
[YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-Z53treun5fmIoc7mEVCKDP89LM1Lnu_)

**::The Last of the Real Ones | Fall Out Boy::**  
 _I was just an only child of the universe  
And then I found you  
You are the sun and I am just the planets  
Spinning around you  
You were too good to be true, gold plated  
But what's inside you  
I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you  
But not as much as I do_

_'Cause you're the last of a dying breed  
Write our names in the wet concrete  
I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me  
I'm here in search of your glory  
There's been a million before me  
That ultra-kind of love  
You never walk away from  
You're just the last of the real ones_

 

**::Let the Storm Descend Upon You | Avantasia::**   
_Shine your light into the darkness  
And let the storm descend upon you  
And I will make you mine_

 

**::E.T. | Katy Perry::**   
_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?  
Your touch - magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing  
They say be afraid  
You're not like the others, futuristic lovers  
Different DNA, they don't understand you  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Want to be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

 

**::Lucifer | Avantasia::**   
_I'll take you home tonight  
To the center of your soul  
I'll take you home tonight  
Fire and flesh and blood  
Touching the flames tonight  
Touching the flames tonight  
Morning star embrace me on these grounds  
Angel of light_

 

**::Dark Horse | Katy Perry::**   
_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
'Cause I’m coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine  
There’s no going back_

 

**::Immortals | Fall Out Boy::**   
_Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures_

_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass  
I try to picture me without you but I can't  
'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And live with me forever now_

 

**::Cat People (Putting Out the Fire) | David Bowie::**   
_See these eyes so green  
I can stare for a thousand years  
Colder than the moon  
It's been so long  
And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline_

_See these eyes so red  
Red like jungle burning bright  
Those who feel me near  
Pull the blinds and change their minds  
It's been so long_

_Still this pulsing night  
A plague I call a heartbeat  
Just be still with me  
You wouldn't believe what I've been through  
You've been so long  
Well it's been so long  
And I've been putting out the fire with gasoline_

 

**::Iris | Goo Goo Dolls::**   
_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

 

**::I'll Keep Your Secrets | Trans-Siberian Orchestra::**   
_Lost in your dark  
I see you there  
What do you see beyond your stare  
And you believe that no one else can know  
What is this thing you keep inside  
Out of the light and wrapped in pride  
Always afraid that one day it will show_

_I'll keep your secrets  
I'll hold your ground  
And when the darkness starts to fall  
I'll be around there waiting  
When dreams are fading  
And friends are distant and few  
Know at that moment I'll be there with you_

 

**::Making Love Out of Nothing at All | Air Supply::**   
_You can take the darkness in the pit of the night  
And turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bright  
I've got to follow it, 'cause everything I know  
Well, it's nothing 'til I give it to you  
...  
I can make tonight forever  
Or I can make it disappear by the dawn  
I can make you every promise that has ever been made  
And I can make all your demons be gone  
But I'm never going to make it without you  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And I'm never going to make it like you do  
Making love out of nothing at all_

 

**::Loving You's a Dirty Job (But Somebody's Gotta Do It) | Bonnie Tyler and Todd Rundgren::**   
_Why don't you believe it when you finally found the truth  
You've been drinking poison water from the fountain of youth  
Why don't you stop tearing up everyone you need the most  
You're so busy trying to get even  
You never even try to get close  
I can't explain it away  
It doesn't make any sense  
To know what it's like  
I guess you gotta go through it  
It doesn't matter, baby  
Loving you's a dirty job  
But somebody's gotta do it_

 

**::Never Surrender | Skillet::**   
_Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide  
Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender  
I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender_

 

**::Steer | Missy Higgins::**   
_It was always simple, not hidden hard  
You've been pulling at the strings  
Playing puppeteer for kings  
And you've had enough  
But the search ends here  
Where the night is totally clear  
And your heart is fierce  
So now you finally know  
That you control where you go  
You can steer_

 

**::The Holy Bond | Leaves' Eyes::**   
_There's a magic bond between us which never can be torn  
Like silken thread it holds us fast forever  
Because there's hope enough to drown my fears  
There is faith enough to dry my tears  
These memories I cling to  
There's a holy bond between me and you_

 

**::King and Lionheart | Of Monsters and Men::**   
_And as the world comes to an end  
I'll be here to hold your hand  
'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart_

 

**::Princes of the Universe | Queen::**   
_Here we are, born to be kings  
We're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong, fighting to survive  
In a world with the darkest powers_

_And here we are, we're the princes of the universe  
Here we belong, fighting for survival  
We've come to be the rulers of you all  
I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings  
I have no rival, no man can be my equal  
Take me to the future of you all_


End file.
